A Ilha de Quetzal
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry e Snape em uma ilha tropical. Continuação de Só em Sonhos. Slash. Agora Completa!
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: **A Ilha de Quetzal

**Autora:** Ptyx

Casal: Snape/Harry

Gênero: Romance

Resumo: Harry e Snape em uma ilha tropical. Continuação de "Só em Sonhos". Slash.

Nota: Citações adaptadas do "Kama Sutra".

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um centavo - só me divirto com eles.

Sonífera ilha...

Pessoal, vocês viram que este prezado arquivo anda destruindo a formatação das histórias, não? Se vocês acharem um ponto de interrogação no lugar de um a com acento, não é culpa minha. Se a formatação estiver muito horrível, não se desesperem. Quando terminar, vou postar a história no meu site também. Aliás, "Só em Sonhos" já está lá.

**A Ilha de Quetzal**

Harry olhou fixo para Severus.

— Eu não vou para Grimmauld Place.

— Claro que você vai.

— Não. Vou ficar com você.

— Você está louco. Assim que Dumbledore descobrir o que está acontecendo, serei demitido.

Mas Harry vira uma chama brotar no fundo dos olhos de Severus, e sentiu que poderia sair vitorioso. Se insistisse. Com Severus, era sempre uma batalha de vontades. E Harry tinha boas chances de sair vitorioso porque sabia, que, no fundo, Severus queria o mesmo que ele.

— Tem de ter um jeito.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

E houve um jeito. Duas horas mais tarde, Harry foi chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore, onde o Diretor lhe disse que o professor Snape considerava importante que Harry passasse o Natal praticando Comunimência sob sua orientação. Como Dumbledore achava que Hogwarts não seria um lugar seguro, já que outros alunos iriam permanecer lá e poderiam suspeitar de alguma coisa, encontrara uma solução melhor: enviar Harry e Severus à sua casa de veraneio na Ilha de Quetzal. O Diretor seria o seu fiel do segredo.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Enquanto todos os alunos que iam para suas casas se dirigiam às carruagens, Harry e Severus, no escritório do Diretor, preparavam-se para seguravar uma pena de quetzal, a chave de portal para a casa de veraneio de Dumbledore.

Severus levava consigo um bilhete de Dumbledore com a localização da casa, para o caso de ser necessário revelar o segredo a alguém, e uma chave de portal para Hogwarts para quando Voldemort o chamasse. Severus havia contado a Harry que sabia que seria chamado no dia 31: os Comensais da Morte tinham grandes planos para a virada do ano — planos esses que Harry não conseguira arrancar de Severus, de jeito nenhum. Portanto, Severus e Harry deveriam retornar a Hogwarts no dia 31, assim que Voldemort chamasse Severus. Caso Severus fosse chamado antes, Dumbledore lhe forneceria outra chave de portal para retornar à Ilha de Quetzal, e ainda outra para que Harry e Severus retornassem a Hogwarts.

Antes de saírem, Severus passou um saquinho de moedas a Dumbledore e este as transfigurou em _cocoahs_, a moeda da Ilha. Severus olhou com curiosidade para a moeda, que estampava a cabeça de uma cobra. Dumbledore explicou-lhes que a Ilha de Quetzal ficava na América Central, tinha sistema político e monetário próprios, era desconhecida pelos Muggles e ignorada pelo Mundo Mágico, e era governada por sacerdotes guardiães do templo de Quetzalcoatl, o deus-pássaro-serpente. Havia menos de mil habitantes na ilha.

Os dois seguraram a pena; Harry sentiu o corpo ser projetado para a frente em alta velocidade até aterrizar, cambaleando, na sala de uma cabana de madeira. Rapidamente, eles exploraram o ambiente: uma sala, uma biblioteca-escritório, uma cozinha, um banheiro, um quarto. Todos os móveis eram rústicos, em madeira leve e com estofados de palha.

— Só um quarto. Creio que Dumbledore esperava que eu dormisse na sala — comentou Severus.

— Mas a cama é grande o bastante para dois.

Harry abriu uma janela e deu com o mar azul, imenso, à sua frente. As areias da praia eram branquinhas, e a praia estava vazia. Havia outras cabanas, mas a mais próxima ficava a cerca de cem metros de distância.

— Severus, isso é muito lindo! Você não está morrendo de calor? Vamos tirar essas vestes e vestir algo mais fresco. Dumbledore disse que encontraríamos tudo o que precisássemos na cabana.

Abriram o guarda-roupas. Severus gemeu.

— Eu devia saber. O gosto para cores de Dumbledore é uma desgraça.

— Ora, são cores tropicais! Aposto que todo mundo por aqui se veste assim.

— Eu não vou sair por aí usando... — Severus retirou uma sunga sumaríssima de uma gaveta — isso. — Fixou um olhar penetrante em Harry. — Nem você, aliás.

— Como assim?

— Ainda sou seu professor, e tenho autoridade sobre você.

— Você está brincando, não está?

— De jeito nenhum.

Harry suspirou em alto e bom som, enquanto Severus pegava um shorts em estilo havaiano e aplicava um feitiço para tingi-lo de preto.

— Este aqui você me deixa usar? — perguntou Harry, mostrando-lhe outro shorts em cores berrantes: vermelho, roxo e amarelo.

Severus fez uma careta.

— Se faz questão...

Então Harry começou a tirar suas vestes. Viu que Severus o estava observando, e parou, com as vestes ainda no pescoço.

— O que foi? Vai ficar aí parado me olhando?

Sem tirar os olhos de Harry, Severus tirou suas próprias vestes, ficando só de cueca diante dele. Harry sentiu a respiração acelerar. A realidade o atingiu. Ele estava ali, em uma ilha tropical, sozinho com Severus Snape, o homem que havia dormido com ele na noite anterior. O homem a quem Harry desejava como jamais desejara alguém.

Lentamente, Harry terminou de tirar as vestes e, como que puxado por um ímã, estendeu as mãos para tocar os pêlos negros do tórax do mago mais velho.

Severus o abraçou e colou o corpo ao seu. Harry ficou duro de imediato, e achou que ia desmaiar de tanto desejo. Severus o jogou na cama, tirou-lhe os óculos e a cueca e deitou-se a seu lado.

Harry mordeu o lábio para não gritar quando a mão se Severus cerrou-se em torno de seu membro.

— Harry, por que tão contido? Pode gemer, gritar, se quiser.

Harry sentiu-se corar. A verdade é que não sabia não se conter. Estava acostumado a se masturbar no dormitório sem emitir o menor ruído, para que os colegas de quarto não o escutassem. Severus estava atravessando-o com aquele olhar cortante que era só dele, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada. Severus beijou-o enquanto a mão continuava seu caminho pelo pênis ereto. Harry insinuou a mão por dentro da cueca de Severus e libertou-lhe o pênis. Severus gemeu baixinho, e interrompeu as carícias para se livrar da própria cueca. Severus reclamava dele, mas também não era muito exagerado em suas demonstrações.

Já sem nenhum tecido a barrar-lhe o contato, Harry gozou na mão de Severus, e Severus na mão de Harry.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Quando saíram a caminhar na praia, o sol já estava quase se pondo, mas o calor ainda era forte. Todos os magos que encontravam na praia — tomando sol, nadando ou jogando esportes mágicos de praia — tinham a pele morena e usavam sungas.

— Não falei pra você, Severus? Vão pensar que nós somos caretas.

— Nós _somos_ caretas.

— _Você_ é careta.

Harry entrou na água enquanto Severus esperava, em pé, na praia, com cara de mal-humorado. A água estava deliciosa, e quase não havia ondas.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Amanda Saitou:** Obrigada, Amanda! Vai ser rapidinho, não se preocupe. Mas será que nossos heróis não vão transformar o paraíso em um inferno!

**Sheyla Snape:** Nós somos muito cruéis com o pobre Sev, não? Será que eu devo fazer o pobrezinho usar uma sunguinha colorida! Acho que não, porque vocês vão dizer que ele está "out of character"!

**Raquel Santos:** Obrigada pelas reviews que você postou para "Só em Sonhos"! Você quer que eles avancem ainda mais? Ai ai ai... Vamos ver, né? Meu nome é Ptyx, mas eu tinha uma conta como "Ptyx" na onde postava fics em inglês. Agora não tenho mais, mas não posso mais usar esse nome. Por isso o x a mais.

**Magalud:** Por que será que a gente vê o velho como um alcoviteiro pervertido? Rsrsrs. Sempre fico feliz quando você me deixa reviews, porque você é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas.

**Marck Evans:** "alcoviteiro safado" - Você também! Rsrsrs. Que bom que você está rindo, amiguinho. Adoro a sua risada.

**Baby Potter** e **Karla Malfoy** - obrigada pelas reviews ao último capítulo de "Só em Sonhos". Espero que estejam lendo esta também!

**Nota:** Citações adaptadas do "Kama Sutra".

**Capítulo 2**

Jantaram em um restaurante à beira da praia, com telhado, mesas e cadeiras de palha, e travaram contato com alguns habitantes da ilha, curiosos a seu respeito. A língua falada na ilha era um dialeto do náuatle. A maioria sabia falar espanhol, mas eram poucos os que falavam inglês, e mesmo os que falavam não eram muito fluentes. Assim, Severus e Harry dependiam do pequeno dicionário Inglês-Náuatle/Náuatle-Inglês que Severus havia encontrado na cabana.

Para complicar ainda mais a situação, não havia cardápio, e Severus não quis, de jeito nenhum aceitar a sugestão de Harry de que fossem apontando para os pratos de outros fregueses para pedirem o que queriam. Severus abriu o dicionário.

— Eu vou pedir um peixe, uma salada de tomate, um copo de ayoctli para mim e um suco para você. Tudo bem?

— O que é ayoctli? E suco de quê?

— Ayoctli é um hidromel feito a partir do agave. Suco de quê? Não sei. Eles emendam as palavras umas nas outras, mas eu não sei como emendar. Tem um monte de sufixos, prefixos e declinações. Vamos pedir apenas "suco" e ver o que acontece.

Harry suspirou. Severus chamou o garçom.

— _Michim, tomatl, ayoctli, ayotl._

— _Aocmo huecauh._

— O que foi que ele disse? — perguntou Harry a Severus assim que o garçom se retirou.

Severus apressava-se em folhear o dicionário, na parte de "frases úteis".

— "Volto logo."

De fato, o garçom logo retornou com os pratos e as bebidas. Ou melhor...

— Severus, cadê o meu suco? E por que ele trouxe essa sopa de... tartarugas?

Severus franziu o cenho e abriu o dicionário outra vez.

— Ah! Ayotl, além de suco, é tartaruga. Eu deveria ter pronunciado com um "a" mais longo: aayotl. Ele trouxe dois copos de ayoctli... Você quer experimentar? Senão eu peço uma cerveja amanteigada para você.

— Como é "cerveja amanteigada" em náuatle?

— Provavelmente é "cerveja amanteigada", porque, se tiver, é contrabandeada da Escócia. Deve ser caríssima.

— Então eu tomo ayo... isso aí mesmo que você está tomando. Hmm, e essa sopa de tartarugas está deliciosa!

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Deitaram-se na cama sem cobertas e sem roupas, pois, com o calor da ilha, elas não eram necessárias. Estavam cansados e um tanto altos por causa do ayoctli.

— Como é "pênis" em náuatle, Severus?

Severus pegou o dicionário que largara sobre a mesa de cabeceira e o folheou.

—"Tepolli". Oh, e a palavra para "testículo" é a mesma que para abacate: "ahuacatl". Aliás, a palavra portuguesa "abacate" veio do náuatle. Ah, que interessante, sêmen é "tepolayotl"; se "ayotl" é suco, então deve ser suco do pênis.

— Ahahahaha! Muuuuito interessante — engrolou Harry. — Mas o que eu quero mesmo saber é se você vai fazer amor de verdade comigo hoje.

— Como assim, "fazer amor de verdade"? O que fizemos ontem e hoje não era amor?

— É, mas você sabe, eu ainda sou virgem.

— Isso é uma grande bobagem, Harry.

Harry se sentiu um idiota. Completamente desajeitado.

Sob a tênue luz da vela, viu que Severus notara o seu aborrecimento.

— Pirralho, pare de se preocupar com isso de ser virgem ou não. Venha cá.

Harry se aproximou, e enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Severus enterrou a cabeça sob seu pescoço, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— E se eu preferir ficar "por baixo"? — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

A respiração de Harry falhou. Nunca pensara que Severus pudesse...

— Você prefere?

— Às vezes. Mas agora você está bêbado, e eu estou morrendo de sono.

— _Eu_ estou bêbado? Eu tive de praticamente arrastar você para casa, porque você não conseguia pôr um pé na frente do outro!

Mas Severus já estava roncando.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Harry acordou cedo e teve medo de que Severus o amaldiçoasse se o despertasse. Assim, foi para a cozinha, encontrou uma cafeteira, um pacote de pó de café e preparou um café. Tomou uma xícara com uns biscoitos amanhecidos que encontrou em uma lata. Há quanto tempo será que ninguém ia naquela casa? Eles precisavam fazer compras urgentemente.

Quando terminou o café, Severus ainda não havia acordado. Então Harry foi até a biblioteca.

Havia muitos livros estranhos havia ali. Tratados de Astronomia, livros de Física Quântica, livros em árabe e outras línguas que Harry nem conhecia. De repente, a capa de um dos livros chamou-lhe a atenção: eram dois magos transando. O título, em letras floreadas, dizia: Kama Salila.

Harry levou o livro para o sofá. O livro era um tratado indiano para magos homossexuais, e explicava detalhadamente qual deveria ser o comportamento de cada um dos parceiros na relação, conforme suas inclinações. Havia dezenas de classificações e divisões, e os conselhos eram totalmente absurdos.

Por exemplo, no capítulo de abraços, dizia que havia quatro tipos de abraço. O "entrelaçamento de trepadeira" era quando um dos amantes se prendia ao outro como uma trepadeira, baixando a cabeça dele para a sua com o desejo de beijá-lo e emitindo um som suave de sut sut, abraçando-o e olhando carinhosamente para ele.

Já "a subida da árvore", era quando um dos amantes colocava um pé sobre o do outro e o outro pé sobre suas coxas, passava um de seus braços ao redor das costas do amante e o outro sobre seu ombro e fazia menção de subir por ele para ganhar um beijo.

O preferido de Harry era aquele quando os dois amantes estavam deitados num leito e se abraçavam com tanta força que os braços e as coxas de um se entrelaçavam com os braços e coxas do outro em uma fricção mútua, o chamado abraço da "mistura de sementes de sésamo com arroz".

Por fim, havia a "mistura de leite e água", quando um amante sentava sobre o colo do outro.

As ilustrações do livro, bastante explícitas, faziam o membro de Harry pulsar.

Um tanto cansado de classificações absurdas, Harry pulou logo para os capítulos que tratavam da cópula.

E leu: "se um homem passar sobre seu _lingam_ — Harry já havia entendido que _lingam_ era o mesmo que _tepolli_ — uma mistura de pós de estramônio branco, pimentão e pimenta-do-reino, e mel, e tiver relações com outro homem, submete-o à sua vontade".

Er. Não era bem o que ele queria. Mas será que funcionaria?

"Comendo o pó do _nelumbrium speciosum_, do lótus azul e da _mesna roxburghii_; depois cortando em pedaços muito pequenos os brotos da planta _vajnasunhi_ e embebendo-os numa mistura de arsênico vermelho e enxofre, secando-os sete vezes e aplicando ao seu lingam o pó assim obtido misturado com mel, submeterá seu parceiro à sua vontade depois de havê-lo possuído."

— Muito interessante, Potter. Estudando formas de submeter o parceiro?

Harry empalideceu ao erguer os olhos do livro e ver Severus, trajando um roupão verde Slytherin, assomando diante de si. Sabia que, agora, sendo Severus paranóico do jeito que era, havia se metido em uma tremenda encrenca.

— Er... Na verdade, não era isso o que eu estava procurando. Mas esse livro não parece ter o que eu queria saber.

— Claro que não. Esse livro foi escrito há vinte séculos. A magia se desenvolveu muitíssimo desde então. E os costumes mudaram muito. Esse livro, na verdade, serve apenas como um documento histórico. Ou para se dar boas risadas às custas da ingenuidade deles.

— Bom, as gravuras são bem interessantes.

— Divirta-se, então, com a sua pornografia indiana de vinte séculos atrás. Eu vou tomar café.

Ora, ora. Será que aquilo era só ressaca ou Severus estava com ciúmes do Kama Salila?

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Harry foi procurá-lo na cozinha e tentou puxar conversa, mas Severus estava mesmo mal-humorado e só respondia com monossílabos ou grunhidos. Por fim, Harry se cansou.

— Eu vou sair e comprar mantimentos aqui para casa. O que você gostaria de comer no almoço?

Essas duas frases tiveram o efeito que Harry estava esperando obter desde que entrara na cozinha: fizeram com que Severus se voltasse para ele. Com uma expressão de total perplexidade.

— Você... está delirando, Potter? Acha que está no mundo Muggle? Ou está pensando que se transformou em um elfo doméstico?

— Er, alguém tem de fazer a comida, e não estou vendo nenhum elfo por aqui. Comer em restaurantes é muito caro, e pelo que entendi você está pagando do seu próprio bolso.

— Claro que estou pagando do meu próprio bolso.

— Então? Eu gosto de cozinhar.

Severus pareceu refletir.

— Estava pensando em montar meu laboratório na cozinha, por isso não cogitei da possibilidade de a usarmos realmente como cozinha. Mas acabo de descobrir um alçapão em nosso quarto, embaixo do tapete, dando para um porão onde há um velho laboratório de poções. Se posso ter um laboratório de verdade, e se você gosta mesmo de cozinhar... Isso lhe dará o que fazer, pelo menos durante as manhãs, enquanto trabalho no laboratório. Assim, espero, você não irá sair por aí procurando encrencas.

Por trás de todo aquele discurso agressivo, Severus estava concordando com sua idéia. Foi o que Harry disse a si mesmo para não se zangar _muito_.

— Certo. Então eu vou fazer as compras. Se você me der o dinheiro.

— Só uma coisa: você vai fazer só o almoço. Nós jantaremos fora todos os dias.

Harry fingiu assentir com relutância, só para bancar o difícil. Na verdade, estava adorando a idéia.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou precisar comprar carne... talvez peixe seja melhor, não? Legumes, verduras, temperos...

— Veja antes a horta do quintal. Tem verduras e temperos aos montes, e até alguns legumes. E, Potter, eu não sou chato para comer. Mas não ponha coentro no peixe, nem em nenhum outro lugar. Odeio coentro.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Como a especialidade do local eram frutos do mar, Harry fez torta de siri e peixe grelhado com legumes. Tomaram um vinho branco feito ali mesmo na ilha, de qualidade razoável.

Depois do almoço, Severus parecia mais tranqüilo. Mesmo assim, continuava chamando-o de "Potter".

— Descanse um pouco agora depois do almoço, Potter. Depois vamos retomar os estudos de Comunimência. Afinal, esse é o objetivo de nossa viagem. Não pense que era apenas um estratagema para... você sabe.

Harry sabia.

O vinho deixara Harry com sono. Foi para cama tirar uma "siesta".

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Magalud:** Sabe que eu raramente escrevo cenas domésticas? Também, minha kink é fazer os dois ficarem juntos pela primeira vez e ainda em Hogwarts, então... fica _meio_ difícil!

**Karla Malfoy:** Ah, você está esperando pra saber o que acontece depois da "siesta"? Tã-dã... Obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo, lindinha!

**Sheyla Snape:** Entendo que você ache que eu "enrolei" no último capítulo (eu sei que você estava brincando, mas queria comentar mesmo assim), mas não é isso. É que eu tenho escrito essas últimas histórias do começo ao fim, não em capítulos. Divido em capítulos depois de que a história está pronta. Por isso, essas histórias não tem "ganchos", e às vezes o capítulo fica meio sem emoção. Mas não é enrolação, porque todos os capítulos contém acontecimentos importantes para o desenvolvimento da história.

**Marck Evans:** Mas quem foi que inventou o Kama Sutra gay, não foi o Grande Marck Evans? Espero que não se importe pelo empréstimo! Snape de porre... Seria mesmo engraçado, ou talvez até tocante. Por que você não escreve essa cena?

**Baby Potter:** Nada, era só pra fazer o Sev ficar com ciúme de um livro, o tolinho... Na verdade, acho impossível entender as posições do Kama Sutra. Eu leio e só fico rindo, porque não sei do que os caras estão falando.

**Capítulo 3**

Harry acordou com Severus sacudindo-o bruscamente.

— Acorde, Potter. Não posso esperar a tarde toda. Precisamos praticar.

— Hmpf. Me deixe em paz.

Escutou Severus suspirar com impaciência. Abriu os olhos e viu Severus de braços cruzados. Severus estava todo de branco, camiseta e short. A camiseta aderia-lhe ao corpo, destacando os músculos e curvas. Hmmm.

— Vai ficar aí me secando?

— Não tenho culpa se você é tão atraente.

Severus bufou.

— Esta manhã, você me trocou por um livro estúpido de bichas indianas do século I.

— É por isso que você ficou tão zangado?

— Eu não estou zangado.

— Então deite aqui ao meu lado.

— Potter...

— Meu nome é Harry, lembra-se? E a gente estava indo tão bem até esta manhã! O que foi que houve?

Severus o fulminou com os olhos.

— Nada, _Harry_ — disse Severus, pronunciando-lhe o nome com ódio. — Só não é muito agradável acordar de manhã, estender os braços para o amante e encontrar o vazio a seu lado. E depois encontrá-lo lendo um livro que supostamente ensina a submeter o parceiro.

— Eu não quis acordar você. Achei que você ia ficar furioso se eu o acordasse. Então fiz café, tomei uma xícara e fui para a biblioteca. Vi a capa do livro e fiquei curioso. Só isso! Será que cada vez que acontecer uma bobagem como essa você vai ter uma crise de paranóia e ciúme?

Harry sentou-se na cama. Dando mostra de cansaço, Severus também se sentou. Harry se aproximou por trás e começou a massagear-lhe os ombros. Sentiu-o relaxar aos poucos.

— A gente podia praticar aqui mesmo. Eu estou sentindo a minha mente relaxar.

Severus se virou e o tomou nos braços. Os dois estavam de short e camiseta — os de Harry, em cores vibrantes. Harry sentou-se no colo do amante, virado para ele.

— Mistura de água e leite.

Severus franziu o cenho. Então suas mentes se uniram, e Severus entendeu.

_Ah. Mas o seu favorito é a mistura de sementes de sésamo com arroz. Vamos nos deitar e nos abraçar com muita, muita força. Meu Harry._

_Severus, eu quero ser seu. Ponha o seu lingam dentro de mim._

— Vai doer, você sabe.

— Aquela primeira vez, quando você enfiou o dedo, foi perfeito.

— Meu _lingam_ é maior que meu dedo — disse Severus, introduzindo a mão por dentro da camiseta de Harry e tocando-lhe o mamilo com a ponta do dedo.

Severus tirou-lhe a camiseta, e começou a explorar cada pedacinho do corpo de Harry, com mãos, língua, dentes. Harry sentia o corpo derreter sob o toque de Severus.

_Se você não parar, eu vou gozar antes mesmo que o seu lingam toque em mim._

_Então goze._

Harry grunhiu em frustração, interrompendo novamente a sua conexão mental.

— Você está muito agitado. Precisa praticar mais esse relaxamento mental.

— Muito engraçado.

— Estou falando sério.

Harry não estava entendendo nada. Mas, pelo menos, Severus estava tirando-lhe o short, e seu pênis respirou aliviado. Quando Severus se despiu diante dele, no entanto, a visão do membro totalmente ereto de Severus foi o bastante para que o pênis de Harry ficasse insuportavelmente rígido.

Severus pegou um pequeno frasco, abriu-o e espalhou um pouco sobre seus dedos. Então se inclinou sobre Harry e o beijou longamente, a língua simulando uma cópula, em movimentos de vai-e-vem. A mão de Severus insinuou-se por entre suas nádegas em busca da fenda. O coração de Harry bateu mais rápido.

Severus o penetrava ao mesmo tempo com a língua e o dedo. Era tão excitante que Harry não conseguia ficar quieto.

_Relaxe, Harry._

_Isso é bom._

_Eu sei._

Sentia-se confortável com o dedo de Severus dentro de si. Mas quando um segundo dedo juntou-se a ele, houve um certo desconforto. Harry parou de respirar por um instante.

_Fique tranqüilo, Harry. Vai se acostumar._

_Tudo bem._

Então Severus tocou-lhe aquele ponto que o fazia ir até as estrelas. Harry quase não voltou.

— Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

Severus riu.

— Acho que você está pronto.

Os dedos mágicos o abandonaram, mas Harry sabia que mais estava por vir. Observou, fascinado, Severus espalhar o lubrificante sobre toda a extensão de seu pênis.

— É melhor você virar, Harry.

— Ah, não! Eu quero ver seu rosto. É minha primeira vez.

— Por isso mesmo.

— Por favor, Severus.

— Menino impossível.

Severus separou-lhe as pernas e ergueu-as, apoiando-as em seus ombros, e posicionou-se entre elas.

— Depois que eu entrar, assim que você conseguir, venha na minha direção. Assim doerá menos.

E Harry sentiu-se ser completamente rasgado pelo membro de Severus. Mordeu o lábio para não gritar de dor.

Severus parou, todo trêmulo, e acariciou o peito de Harry delicadamente com uma das mãos. A outra segurava-lhe os quadris na posição.

— Harry... Sinto muito.

— Tu-tudo bem.

Harry sentiu vontade de chorar de dor e de desespero por ver Severus tão mortificado. Severus recuou um pouco. A dor aumentou ainda mais. Quando Severus preparou-se para penetrá-lo de novo, Harry tomou coragem e impulsionou-se contra ele. Seus músculos cederam ao redor de Severus, e a sensação não foi tão ruim. Da próxima vez que Severus investiu, mergulhou bem fundo, e roçou-lhe a próstata. Desta vez Harry fechou os olhos e deixou o grito de prazer escapar.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, viu que havia um sorriso nos lábios de Severus, e segurou o amante com força, impelindo-se contra ele.

_É incrível, Severus._

_Harry, como é que estamos conseguindo compartilhar a mente numa hora dessas?_

_Meu corpo está alucinado, mas minha mente está tranqüila. Porque eu confio em você._

_Prepare-se, Harry, eu agora vou até o fundo._

_Aaaaahhhh, Severus, eu vou gozar!_

_Essa é a idéia._

_Venha comigo._

_Não. Eu quero ver você gozar primeiro._

Severus cerrou a mão em torno do pênis de Harry e atingiu-lhe o ponto de prazer uma, duas vezes.

_Slytherin. Você trapaceou,_ pensou Harry, antes de ser tragado pelo êxtase. Quando estava voltando à Terra, sentiu Severus gozando dentro de si.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Passeando com Severus na praia ao pôr-do-sol, a caminho do restaurante, Harry se sentia feliz como nunca. Lembrava-se de alguns momentos felizes em sua vida, mas nenhum comparável àquele.

Não sentia nenhuma dor, porque Severus lhe aplicara uma pomada em todas as regiões doloridas. Era uma das vantagens de se ter um mestre de Poções como amante.

Olhou para Severus. Ele mantinha sua aparência fria e taciturna. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, um brilho intenso se acendeu no fundo dos olhos negros, e Severus passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. Harry enlaçou-lhe a cintura, e abriu aquele que devia ser o sorriso mais idiota de sua vida.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Voltaram do restaurante pela praia, de braços dados, vendo as águas banhadas pelo brilho do luar.

Ao longe, na praia, para além de sua casa, havia um estranho clarão amarelado. Quando chegaram diante da casa, puderam ver que o clarão era formado por uma fogueira que iluminava um grupo de pessoas vestidas de branco. Ouvia-se também o retumbar de atabaques.

— O que é aquilo, Severus?

— Parece ser um tipo de ritual.

— Vamos chegar mais perto para ver?

— Tudo bem. Mas com cuidado. Tenha sua varinha à mão.

Alguns metros adiante, já se podia ver as pessoas dançando ao ritmo dos atabaques. Eles pareciam em transe. Uma espécie de xamã mexia um caldeirão, servindo com sua concha às pessoas que se aproximavam com canecas na mão. Severus parou e segurou Harry junto a si. Ficaram observando à distância.

Não muito tempo se passou, no entanto, até que um dos participantes do ritual se aproximasse deles. Falando em sua língua nativa e gesticulando muito, parecia querer dizer que eles não eram bem-vindos ali.

A movimentação atraiu a atenção do xamã, que largou a concha e veio em sua direção.

Era um homem moreno e de meia idade, com a pele bronzeada. Um homem bonito, pensou Harry com seus botões, repreendendo-se por admirar alguém além de Severus. Quando o xamã estava apenas a poucos passos, seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso encantado.

— Severus Snape!

— Julio Morel!

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Amanda Saitou:** É, foi engraçado, eu tinha acabado de postar o 3 quando li sua review do 2. Espero ter respondido bem às tuas perguntas.

**Raquel Santos:** Neste capítulo você saberá quem é Julio Morel, então acho que não preciso responder. Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Karla Malfoy:** Pois é, é um exagero de ciúme! É que ele tinha planos para aquela manhã, e ficou decepcionado ao não encontrar seu parceiro a seu lado.

**Magalud:** K/S foi o primeiro casal slash com que eu sonhei. Não escrevi nem li fanfiction deles porque não sabia que isso existia. Então, até hoje só houve dois casais slash que mexeram comigo: K/S e SS/HP. Entre Spock e Snape eu vejo algumas semelhanças (até no nome). Já Harry não é, pelo menos até agora, tão extrovertido, brilhante e confiante quanto o Kirk, mas nesta história ele é bem saidinho...

**Marck Evans:** LOL! Putz, cadê a Paulinha! Sobre "aquele" assunto, ótima idéia! Vamos assinar juntos esse desafio? Sobre os ciúmes de Harry, na mosca! Mas não vou falar mais nada, porque é só ler o capítulo. As coisas vão avançar bem rápido até o final.

Depois deste, só mais um capítulo!

**Capítulo 4**

— Pelo que entendi, ele estudou junto com você em Hogwarts.

— Mais ou menos. Ele era de Hufflepuff. Era muito bom em poções. Quase tão bom quanto eu.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Convencido, você, hein?

— É a verdade.

— Certo, mas só porque ele é bom em poções você precisava abraçá-lo daquele jeito?

— Ora, foi ele quem me abraçou. Espere aí, o que está acontecendo aqui? Você está com ciúmes?

— Eu não! É só que você não devia ficar, assim, se abrindo com outras pessoas. Nós temos muitos segredos a guardar.

— Julio é de confiança. Dumbledore confia nele.

— Vai ver que o velho gagá está usando ele para nos espionar. Dumbledore mantém contatos em todo mundo, pelo que eu sei. Só que nem sempre ele é um bom juiz, certo? Veja-se o caso de Quirrell, e do falso Moody...

— Harry, eu estou lhe dizendo que Julio é de confiança.

E Harry sabia que Severus era paranóico. Era isso o que o deixava ainda mais intrigado.

— Não sei não.

— Julio é um verdadeiro santo. Ele sempre quis ajudar as pessoas. Ele trabalhou como medibruxo voluntário durante a primeira guerra. Quando o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado, ele voltou para o seu povo, e aplica aqui seus conhecimentos adquiridos em Hogwarts.

— Por que ele tem nome espanhol?

— Porque a família do pai dele era mestiça; não no sentido bruxo, apenas racial. Ele é puro-sangue.

— E que tipo de sacerdote ele é?

— O povo dele, os Tlamacazqueh, segue uma religião sincrética, que funde os conhecimentos mágicos de várias tradições, sobretudo Toltecas, Maias e Aztecas, e ele é o mais alto sacerdote de seu povo. Eu o convidei a vir a meu laboratório porque nós temos muito a conversar, a respeito de poções. Podemos trocar idéias. Eu posso transmitir a ele novos conhecimentos de nosso mundo, e ele pode me transmitir conhecimentos do mundo deles.

— Então você vai mesmo revelar o nosso esconderijo a eles.

— Vou.

Harry suspirou, contrariado.

— Depois não diga que não o avisei.

Severus estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Eu acho que você está com ciúmes.

— E por que não deveria estar?

— Porque Julio é hetero, casado e com cinco filhos?

Harry sabia que devia ficar mais tranqüilo, mas, por alguma razão, não ficou.

— Não sei se é uma boa razão.

— Você está ficando exigente demais. — Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Então... porque misturar sementes de sésamo com arroz não tem nenhuma graça se não for com você?

_Ah, isso sim,_ pensou Harry.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Julio e Severus passavam horas no laboratório, mas Harry aprendera a confiar nos dois. Julio ensinara inglês à esposa e aos filhos. Uma de suas filhas, Tepin, dois anos mais nova que Harry, que era fanática por Quadribol, e logo o convidou a jogar Quadribol de praia. Como Harry não soubesse o que era, a garota explicou que era um Quadribol simplificado, jogado em um campo menor e por apenas quatro jogadores: um goleiro, um artilheiro, um batedor e um apanhador. Às vezes, enquanto Julio e Severus preparavam poções e discutiam receitas, Harry ia jogar Quadribol de praia com Tepin e seus amigos. Como Harry não levara sua Firebolt, precisava usar a vassoura de um dos irmãos de Tepin.

Harry fazia o almoço; de vez em quando Severus o ajudava e, milagre dos milagres, a cozinha continuava inteira.

Severus não era mais a mesma pessoa tensa e taciturna de Hogwarts e dos primeiros dias na Ilha. Nem reclamava mais quando Harry usava sungas, e ele mesmo começara a usar calções menores — sempre tingindo-os de preto. Muitas vezes até entrava no mar com Harry, e zombava dele por não saber nadar direito.

Todos os dias, Severus e Harry treinavam Comunimência. Os melhores treinos eram quando faziam amor ao mesmo tempo. Estavam ficando craques naquilo.

À noite, dormiam abraçados como sementes de sésamo com arroz. E quando acordava, Harry procurava ficar por perto e não começar a ler nenhum livro suspeito.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Comemoraram a véspera de Natal em um jantar a dois, em casa. Severus conseguira encontrar um peru na vila mais próxima, e trouxera também ameixas e conhaque para o pudim, e um vinho francês maravilhoso.

Harry deu a Severus um livro raro de poções Toltecas indicado por Julio, e Severus deu a Harry uma vassoura de Quadribol, para que Harry não precisasse mais pedir a vassoura emprestada aos irmãos de Tepin. Não era uma Firebolt, mas era rápida e segura, e com uma linda decoração Azteca.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Três dias depois, Severus e ele foram passear por um trilha em um bosque montanhoso que ficava do lado oposto ao da praia. Sabiam que a ilha não era muito grande, e esperavam chegar à praia do outro lado.

A trilha era muito bela, cheia de árvores floridas, epífitas, pássaros, borboletas. Infelizmente, havia também outros insetos, e eles não haviam levado nenhuma poção repelente. Severus estava se amaldiçoando pela imprudência quando Harry viu um deslumbrante pássaro, esguio e com um longo penacho caudal, com penas brilhantes verdes no torso, dourada na cabeça e escarlate nos flancos, pousado em um galho, a menos de um metro dele.

— Severus, veja que pássaro lindo!

— Este é o famoso quetzal que dá nome à ilha. É a fênix dos Maias. O quetzal é um símbolo da liberdade, pois morre quando preso. Está em extinção no continente. Aqui é o seu santuário.

Harry pegou um pedaço do pão dos sanduíches que estavam levando de lanche, e estendeu a mão para o pássaro, que comeu o pão em sua mão.

Era lindo ver os quetzals voando, ondulando sua cauda colorida. Encontraram muitos outros deles no caminho, até chegarem ao outro lado da ilha. Lá, as areias da praia eram ainda mais brancas e o mar, ainda mais azul.

Severus e Harry fizeram amor na praia deserta, sob um frondoso chapéu-de-sol. Pela primeira vez, Harry possuiu Severus. Este havia-lhe pedido para não se preocupar e ir "com tudo". Mas Harry, embevecido pela visão do amante sob si, quis prolongar ao máximo aqueles momentos, e fez amor com Severus tão devagar e com tanta ternura quanto pôde.

Na volta, Harry se lembrou de que dez dias já se haviam passado, e três dias depois eles deveriam retornar a Hogwarts. Harry sentiu o coração apertado. Começava a se sentir como quem está ameaçado de ser expulso do paraíso.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

— Severus... e se a gente não voltasse? — perguntou Harry na manhã seguinte, na cozinha, depois do café da manhã.

Severus arregalou os olhos, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é possível. Temos deveres a cumprir.

— Deveres a cumprir... Eu, matar ou morrer; você... morrer _e_ matar. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer?

— Não é uma questão de _querer_, Harry. Você devia saber disso.

Severus se levantou abruptamente e saiu da cozinha. Harry agora já conhecia as reações de Severus. Sabia que aquela era a típica reação de fuga. Diante do conflito interno, Severus se recolhia à sua concha. Ou ao seu porão.

Mas Harry entendia, porque ele mesmo se sentia dividido. Como poderia viver sabendo que abandonara seus amigos e as pessoas que confiavam nele?

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Harry preparara um chá com bolinhos de fubá, e chamara Julio e Severus para subirem e comerem na mesa da cozinha.

Apesar dos bolinhos estarem deliciosos, o clima era sombrio.

— Meninos, o que está havendo? Por que essa tristeza? — perguntou Julio.

Severus olhou para Harry.

— Nós vamos ter de voltar a Hogwarts. Em dois dias — explicou Severus.

— Ah, entendo. E enfrentar o monstro. Outra vez. Quantas vezes será preciso derrotá-lo? Harry era ainda um bebê quando o derrotou da primeira vez. Isso tudo... é desumano.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Julio parecia observá-los.

— Há uma ligação mental muito forte entre vocês dois. Não é só porque vocês... tem um relacionamento. É algo além disso.

— Acho que é porque tanto Severus quanto eu temos uma ligação com Voldemort. A Marca dele e a minha cicatriz.

— Certo. — Julio continuava pensativo. — Vocês já pensaram... que podem usar essa ligação com ele... para destruí-lo?

— Não vou dizer que isso nunca tenha me passado pela cabeça, Julio. Mas a verdade é que eu não saberia como — respondeu Severus.

— Vocês dois são magos poderosos, e há uma ligação mental entre vocês. Através dessa ligação, vocês podem somar suas forças. E vocês dois, individualmente, têm uma ligação com Voldemort. Portanto, em teoria, se vocês voltarem as suas forças somadas contra ele, bem... o páreo vai ser duro.

— Dumbledore me disse, certa vez, que há uma força mais poderosa e terrível do que a morte, e que eu a possuo em grandes quantidades, enquanto Voldemort não só não possui como detesta tanto que não suporta permanecer em uma mente habitada por ela — comentou Harry, com uma chama de esperança se acendendo na alma.

Severus se virou de súbito para Julio.

— Eu sei que ele irá me chamar no dia 31. Nós poderíamos usar esse momento, quando ele ativar a ligação, para invadir sua mente...

— E atacá-lo com a única arma contra a qual ele não tem poderes — concluiu Julio. — Eu poderia casá-los sob o ritual dos Tlamacazqueh. Isso reforçaria a união entre vocês e os seus poderes.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Severus.

— Descreva esse ritual, Julio — pediu Severus.

— É bastante complexo. Os noivos devem passar a noite separados, e só comendo as comidas permitidas nas 24 horas que precedem a sua união. Durante o dia, são banhados com os sais e ervas propícias, e tomam as poções adequadas. À noite, eles consumam a sua união no templo de Quetzalcoatl. Após consumada a sua união, o casal sai do templo e toda a comunidade celebra, com danças, comidas e bebidas.

Os olhos de Severus pareciam trespassar Harry.

— Sim ou não, Harry?

— Er — disse Harry, fingindo hesitar. — Acho que não me resta alternativa.

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Comentários e Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Pessoal, amanhã vou postar a fic em um bloco só no meu site. Para quem não leu ainda, tenho uma fic mais ou menos nova lá, "O Substituto", em que Snape e Harry estão apaixonados pelo Alan Rickman! Não vou postá-la aqui. Quem já tiver 18 anos e gostar de slash, eu aconselho a entrar no grupo Yahoo "Potter Slash Fics". O endereço está no meu perfil. A minha próxima história eu acho que não vou poder postar aqui também, portanto, o único jeito de vocês saberem quando estará pronta é entrarem no grupo ou ficarem clicando todo dia no meu site!

**Raquel: **És portuguesa? "Tá a ser um máximo" e "maçar" não são expressões que costumemos usar no Brasil, daí a pergunta. Fico feliz de ter leitores de Portugal; eu sempre fico curiosa a respeito das diferenças dos nossos idiomas. Adoraria saber escrever em português de Portugal. Não me maças, não, de jeito nenhum! Espero que tenhas gostado do final!

**Paula Lirio:** Paulinha! É isso mesmo, não descuida dos estudos não! Mas volte quando tiver um tempinho, porque a gente sente saudades de você.

**Sheyla Snape:** Espero que você goste do último capítulo!

**Marck Evans:** É uma das minhas frases favoritas também. Chega de papo, ao capítulo!

**Karla Malfoy:** Opa. Já tava fechando o arquivo quando chegou a tua review! Tem muitas fics K/S, mas eu só li uma que o Marck escreveu pra mim. Quem sabe ele publica para todo mundo ler? Espero que goste do final, lindinha!

**Capítulo 5**

Toda aquela atenção que Julio e sua esposa Tlalli dispensavam a seu corpo deixava Harry bastante embaraçado. Fora isso, o período de espera até seu casamento bastante relaxante. Só podia comer frutas, grãos e raízes, mas Harry não se queixava, porque as frutas eram deliciosas. E passar o dia em uma banheira com ervas e sais aromáticos não era a pior das alternativas em um clima tão quente quanto o da ilha.

Quando a ansiedade ameaçava dominá-lo, Tlalli vinha conversar com ele. Às vezes ela apenas o acalmava; outras vezes dava-lhe conselhos que o deixavam ainda mais preocupado e confuso. Ela lhe disse que aquele dia, 31 de dezembro, não era o último do ano em seu calendário, mas que era um dia importante: Miquiztli, que significava Morte.

— Miquiztli é o Desconhecido, o que está envolto em sombras. É um dia de transformação, e significa o breve momento que separa o fim de algo velho e os novos inícios.

— E esse deus-pássaro-serpente, qual é a história dele?

— Quetzalcoatl é um deus diferente na história dos povos daqui, porque, ao contrário dos deuses guerreiros, ele não queria sacrifícios humanos, ou de animais; aceitava apenas oferendas de pão, flores e perfumes. Ele ensinou os homens a praticar todas as artes, a trabalhar a prata, a fazer estátuas, construir edifícios, pintar figuras e sinais em livros, a calcular os períodos da Lua e do Sol. Depois, com a emergência de deuses guerreiros, ele foi derrotado, expulso e, segundo contam alguns, acabou tirando a túnica de penas brilhantes, a máscara de pele de serpente e, deixando tudo na areia, se atirou em um abismo ardente e foi reduzido a cinzas. Mas outros acreditam que ele, ao chegar à praia, fez uma jangada de serpentes e saiu navegando, e que um dia vai voltar. Quem sabe não é você? Afinal, você conversa com as serpentes...

— Ele conversava com as serpentes?

— Provavelmente, já que era uma delas! Ele era uma serpente voadora.

O tempo passou lentamente, mas, enfim, Julio foi buscá-lo para levá-lo ao templo. Tlalli lhe deu um manto de plumas de quetzal e mandou que o vestisse. Contou a ele que Severus usaria um manto igual.

— Verde, vermelho, dourado... Falta só a prata para ser a fusão das cores de Slytherin e Gryffindor — comentou Harry.

— Ah, a prata está lá no templo de Quetzalcoatl! — disse-lhe Julio. — Você verá.

Julio o conduziu por uma trilha no bosque, iluminada por lampiões. Andaram cerca de um quilômetro até o magnífico templo surgir à sua frente, sobre uma alta pirâmide em degraus.

Harry contou 64 degraus até chegar ao topo. Do lado oposto, Severus chegava, conduzido por Tlalli. O coração de Harry, já acelerado pela subida da pirâmide, bateu ainda mais forte. Severus estava deslumbrante, em seu manto colorido, e o fato de ele ter aceitado vesti-lo era, para Harry, uma verdadeira declaração de amor.

Julio e Tlalli os deixaram a sós, e os noivos entraram no templo de Quetzalcoatl, que fora preparado especialmente para eles. Ali, eles estariam a sós, até o momento em que saíssem.

O templo era belíssimo, todo de prata por fora. Dentro, havia quatro subdivisões: a do leste era de ouro, a do oeste incrustada de esmeraldas e turquesas, a do sul tinha as paredes cobertas de conchas do mar e a do norte era de jaspe. Os recintos eram separados internamente por arcos, mas de todos os pontos do templo podia-se ver, ao centro, uma estátua gigante de Quetzalcoatl, o pássaro-serpente.

Harry e Severus precisavam consumar seu casamento no altar de Quetzalcoatl. Este, ficava bem ao pé da gigantesca estátua, e havia sido coberto com uma toalha também nas cores do quetzal.

— Er — disse Harry quando chegaram diante do altar. — Isso vai ser meio estranho, não?

— Não seria o local de minha escolha, mas, enfim, como você disse, não nos resta alternativa — respondeu Severus, com um brilho travesso nos olhos. Então Severus ficou sério, parecendo tenso. — Temos de começar imediatamente. Já é quase meia-noite na Inglaterra, e o Lord das Trevas pode ativar a marca a qualquer momento.

Harry se despiu, tirou os óculos e subiu sobre o altar. Severus também tirou suas vestes coloridas, e deitou-se sobre Harry, cobrindo-o com todo o seu corpo.

Severus acariciou-lhe os mamilos sensíveis, suas mãos suaves como plumas. Harry se remexia todo, e começou a lamber todo o corpo do noivo.

— Você sempre é saboroso, mas hoje, com aqueles óleos e banhos aromáticos, dá vontade de comer você todinho...

— Eles tocaram em seu corpo... — Severus o fitava intensamente.

— Claro! Tocaram no seu, também. Eu não fiquei com ciúme, porque sabia que estavam fazendo isso por nós.

— Eu sei. — Severus afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos rebeldes do rosto. — Julio me explicou que não precisamos de lubrificante, por causa das preparações mágicas por que passamos.

— Você discutiu esses detalhes com Julio?

— Ora, eu tinha de saber! Escute, nós vamos ficar brigando ou...

— Tudo bem. Vamos fazer o que temos de fazer, então.

Severus respondeu traçando com a língua um caminho do tórax até a virilha de Harry. Então separou-lhe as pernas, afastou-lhe os testículos e começou a lamber a região atrás deles.

— Oh... Por Quetzalcoatl! Você nunca fez isso antes!

Em vez de ocupar-se em responder, a língua de Severus parecia ter coisas melhores a fazer. Quando Harry sentiu aquele órgão molhado e rígido penetrá-lo e forçar-lhe as paredes da estreita fenda, contorceu-se todo, e gritou para valer.

Quando Severus retirou a língua, Harry quis protestar, mas logo Severus estava erguendo-lhe as pernas, passando-as ao redor da cintura, e preenchendo-o de maneira ainda mais completa. Em uma só estocada, Severus penetrou até o fundo.

— Oooooph! Severus!

— Essa preparação mágica dos Tlamacazqueh funciona mesmo, ahn?

Depois nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, pois as emoções que os dominavam eram intensas demais. Suas mentes sintonizaram-se, e eles passaram a conversar mentalmente. Severus fazia amor com Harry da forma mais lenta possível, prolongando ao máximo cada sensação. Harry se sentia em um êxtase contínuo.

De repente, no entanto, Severus arquejou e levou a mão ao braço.

_É agora, Harry. Vamos invadir a mente dele._

E o mar de êxtase em que Harry flutuava foi invadido por uma batalha mental, em que ele tentava se deixar guiar apenas por seus sentimentos.

Então a voz de Severus se elevou por sobre tudo o que se passava tanto em sua mente quanto em seu corpo:

— Harry, eu te amo.

A declaração de Severus, naquela hora, foi o que bastou para Harry acreditar que eles poderiam vencer. Impelindo-se contra Severus e gritando seu amor por ele, Harry gozou, e sentiu Severus gozar dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que um grito de ódio e derrota ressoava em suas mentes.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

— Isso foi _muito_ estranho — disse Harry, assim que conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de raciocínio. — Eu prefiro fazer amor com você sem ter de matar Magos das Trevas ao mesmo tempo.

— Nós nos livramos dele, Harry! — Severus abriu um sorriso como Harry jamais vira. — Veja, a minha Marca desapareceu.

Harry o abraçou com força. Mistura de sementes de sésamo com arroz, pensou, rindo muito.

— Diga de novo que me ama, para eu não pensar que foi só uma manobra Slytherin.

— É óbvio que foi só uma manobra.

— Severus... — rosnou Harry, no tom mais ameaçador que conseguiu.

— _Nimitznotlazohtilia_ — respondeu Severus.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Certo... Tenho de me acostumar com o náuatle, já que vamos viver aqui.

Mas Severus ficou sério.

— Precisamos conversar sobre isso antes de juntarmos a Julio e comemorarmos. Você vai querer voltar para Hogwarts e concluir seus estudos?

— Só se você voltar. Eu preferia ficar aqui. Não quero mais ser Auror. Quero viver em paz, com você.

— Tem certeza? É só um ano e meio.

— Um ano e meio tendo de esconder meu relacionamento com você? Impossível. Afinal, agora nós estamos casados. Eu só... — Harry hesitou.

— O quê?

— Eu só gostaria de não perder totalmente o contato com Ron e Hermione.

— Isso não é problema. Eles não usam corujas para entrega postal aqui, porque acham que as corujas são animais de mau agouro, nem quetzals, porque são animais sagrados, mas você pode enviar um corvo contando tudo e dizendo que podem vir nos visitar. De vez em quando, e não por muito tempo, é claro — acrescentou Severus.

— E como sobreviveremos aqui?

— Teremos de arranjar outro lugar para morar; não podemos ficar para sempre na casa de Dumbledore. No entanto, a vida aqui é bastante barata. Eu posso vender poções. E... eu estava pensando, e até conversei com Julio a respeito...

— Fale logo, Severus! Nunca vi você enrolar desse jeito.

— O que você acha da idéia de fundarmos uma escola de magia aqui?

— Eu dou aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas!

Severus fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— Você sabe que essa matéria é amaldiçoada, não sabe?

— Aposto que foi você que a amaldiçoou...

Severus não aceitou a provocação.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando em um tipo de ensino adaptado aos costumes da ilha. Todos teriam aula ao mesmo tempo, e sem uma divisão rígida de matérias. Você, eu, Julio, Tlalli e talvez outros bruxos indicados por Julio seríamos os orientadores. Ensinaríamos os temas de maior interesse para a população daqui.

— Fantástico. Mas você se adaptaria a um tipo de ensino assim, não ortodoxo?

— Por que não? Eu sempre odiei a burocracia de Hogwarts. É que lá precisamos lidar com alunos imbecis que não estão interessados nas matérias, e não há nada pior do que isso para um professor. Aqui, quem não estiver interessado não precisa participar.

— Uma escola livre.

— Livre como os quetzals. E como esta ilha.

— Perfeito! — exclamou Harry.

Severus desceu do altar e puxou Harry pela mão.

— Então vamos nos vestir e comemorar o fim do nosso pesadelo e o nosso novo início.

Alguns minutos depois, Severus e Harry seguiram de mãos dadas rumo à porta do templo, sob a sombra magnífica de Quetzalcoatl, o deus da ressurreição.

**Fim**


End file.
